Realizations
by JC HOYT
Summary: Now that Woody is with Lu, Jordan realizes what everyone else has always known.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan headed over to the precinct to give Woody her report on the case they were working together, and it was also a good excuse to see him.

Things were still kinda up in the air between the two of them since they slept together, she had tried to invite him in to her apartment but he had resisted, saying he didn't want to be her rebound guy. That had been a few weeks ago so she figured that was enough time to transition from old meaningless relationship with Pollack to new real relationship with Woody.

She got to his office, the door was ajar, she started to walk inside but stopped short when she heard, was that giggling? And it wasn't Woody who was doing it, it was a woman. Her heart thundered against her chest. She decided she had to go inside, so she took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Detective Simmons was sitting cross legged on top Woody's desk in a skirt, dangerously close to him, smiling and giggling like a teenaged girl and Woody was grinning back flirtily with a smile that Jordan had only seen when he looked at her.

Woody caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and did a double take when he realized she was there. He tried to stand up quickly and only succeeded in tripping over his chair.

"Jordan" he greeted her, looking hastily between the two women as he nervously straightened his tie.

Jordan just glared at him "Your report, Detective Hoyt" she said coldly, tossing the file onto his desk roughly and turning to go.

"Jordan" he called after her but she was already gone.

"I'll be right back" Woody explained to Lu and took off after her.

"Jordan!" he called after her, she had managed to get outside and continued to walk away from him as fast as she could.

He caught her and grabbed her by the arm "Jordan wait"

"Leave me alone Woody" she growled at him.

"No, I want to talk about this"

"No, just forget it Woody, I'm done with this" she yelled at him.

"You're done with this? You? Are you kidding me Jordan? You are always the one jerking me around, you're the one who is never ready for us, I'm always the one waiting, you cant be mad that i'm seeing someone else"

"That's where you're wrong Woody, I can do whatever the hell I want and obviously so can you"

"Jordan, all I have been doing for the past four years is waiting for you, I haven't been with anybody all that time, then something finally happens and instead of things finally working out between us, you wouldn't even tell your boyfriend who you didn't even want to be with what happened"

"Fine Woody, just blame it all on me, it's always me right? I'm pretty sure I was the one who invited you in a couple weeks ago and you were the one who said no Jordan, I don't want to be your rebound guy, stupid me assumed that meant we were gonna give it a little time then get back on track but obviously you have different plans"

"Oh God Jordan, spare me the dramatics, you know damn well if I said right now you and me, take it or leave it, you wouldn't be able to do it"

"Well what does it matter now?" Jordan said as she got on the elevator to go back up to the morgue. "You've got Lu" she said as the doors closed, separating them.

Woody sighed deeply and put his head down on his arm against the wall.

"So much for breaking it to her gently"


	2. Tell me about it

Woody slowly made his way back to his office, already feeling like crap because Jordan was so upset and he definitely wasn't looking forward to having to explain this to Lu.

Even though she was his therapist after the shooting, he had revealed very little about his relationship with Jordan, she had asked questions and he had avoided answering them as much as possible.

He got back to his office and found that Lu was no longer there, he was relieved at first but then decided he'd have to go and talk to her, no sense having both women angry at him.

He made his way to her office and softly knocked at the door.

"Come in" she called.

He opened the door and peeked his head in "Hey" he said cautiously, trying to feel out the situation before he went in.

"Hey" she said back, looking back down at her paperwork "Everything ok?" she asked, not bothering to look back up at him.

"No, but it doesn't matter" he lied

"But it does matter, it's Jordan" she said somewhat bitterly.

"Look there's nothing going on with me and Jordan" he tried to explain.

"Isnt there?" she questioned. "I mean I don't know what your history with her is, you always cleverly avoided that topic but Im not blind, I can see there's something there"

"There's nothing going on, there never really was, I'm not going to lie and say there aren't feelings there but its just been one big game of cat and mouse four years long and now Im tired of playing" he admitted.

"Really? So if she came to you today and said she was tired of playing too and she wants to be with you, what would you do?" she asked

"Look Lu, Im not looking to screw things up with us, we just started and Im not going to sabatoge it before we even get started" he said.

"Wow, that was a nice tapdance detective, but I'll play along" she smiled and kissed his cheek on her way out the door.

Jordan came stalking back into the morgue and headed straight to her office, cussing under her breath the whole way before finally making it into her office and slamming the door behind her.

Lily and Emmy saw this and watched curiously.

"I guess it's stay away from Dr. Cavanaugh day" Emmy joked.

"Yeah, I guess I better go talk to her" Lily frowned.

Lily knocked lightly on Jordan's door.

"Go away!" Jordan screamed at the closed door.

Lily slowly opened the door "No Jordan, anger isn't healthy, let's talk this out"

"I don't want to talk Lily, not everything can be talked out, just leave me alone" she hissed.

"Is it Woody?" she asked cautiously.

Jordan turned and looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Did you have a fight?" Lily asked sitting on the couch.

"That would be an understatement, I think we're at war at this point"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Lily asked softly.

"He's moved on, he's with Lu" Jordan said, saying her name angrily.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked, completely shocked.

"I don't know, but its happening, he said he was tired of the games we play, I thought this was finally going to happen, I was ready, he was the one…" Jordan said, her voice now hitching, tears filling her eyes.


	3. Moment of clarity

Jordan sat down on the couch next to Lily and quickly wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure, she didn't like looking so vulnerable to anyone, even her closest friends.

"He was the one who backed out this time, we slept together at the Lucy Carver Inn, then I did stall in telling JD but I did and he left and I invited Woody in and he said he didn't want to be my rebound guy so I just thought it would take a little more time but now he's moved on" she said, wiping her eyes again, unable to control the tears no matter how she tried.

"It's okay to cry Jordan, it's just me here" Lily said

"Why couldn't I just be ready four years ago then none of this would have happened" Jordan sighed.

"Because you weren't ready four years ago, do you really think if you and Woody had gotten together back then you'd still be together?" Lily asked.

"No, but we're not together now so I guess it doesn't really matter" Jordan frowned.

Lily just smiled sympathetically.

"I want him Lily, I love him" Jordan said seriously, looking her friend directly in the eye.

Lily's face broke out into a wide, amused grin.

"Try not to look so amused Lily, this isn't exactly working out happily ever after" Jordan said.

"I can't believe Jordan Cavanaugh is finally admitting she's in love with Woody Hoyt" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"My God Jordan, the rest of us have known that for years, it's about time you caught on"

"Fat lot of good it's gonna do me now" she pouted.

"You have to tell him how you feel" Lily said.

"I cant, he's with somebody else" Jordan protested.

"Jordan, you have to do this, what if you never say anything and he ends up with Lu? Do you want to take that chance?" Lily threatened.

"If he does then that's his choice, I can't make him change his mind" she defended.

"Yes you can, if he knows how you feel, it could change everything, you guys have wasted plenty of time already dancing around this, tell him the truth" Lily suggested.

"Fine, but if he laughs in my face, I'm coming after you" Jordan threatened teasingly.


	4. Truth be told

Jordan sat at her desk, pen in hand and a whole pile of paperwork in front of her but she hadn't gotten a single task finished all day, hadn't even started any. She was shocked when she looked up at the clock and discovered it was already 5 pm, quitting time.

Lily stopped in her doorway "Hey, it's quitting time Jordan, don't you have somewhere to be?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going, just summoning the old courage" she smiled back, still trying to convince herself that this was in fact a good idea.

"Well Id wish you good luck but I know its going to work out the way it should, see you tomorrow" Lily said much too cheerfully for Jordan's taste.

Jordan picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial number 1, Woody.

Woody sighed at his ringing phone, he didn't even have to look at his caller ID to know who was calling, she had her own personal ring tone on his phone, one that he thought was completely fitting of their situation.

_It's been months And for some reason I just can't get over us  
and I'm stronger than this enough is enough, No more walkin round  
with my head down I'm so over being blue cryin over you_

"You ready to talk to me?" he answered, not bothering with hello

She was caught off by his sudden answer "Hey, Yeah I do want to talk to you, can you meet me?" she asked quickly, before she lost her nerve.

"When?" he asked.

"How does right now work for you?" she asked, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ok, but I don't have much time, Lu is meeting me for dinner in an hour, I'm on my way to P.F. Changs, come there" he said

"Ok, see you soon" she said, quickly hanging up.

Woody got there first and sat at the bar, letting the very confused hostess know that he was expecting two women, at different times. He was silently wondering if they were planning to spit in his food when Jordan showed up.

"Hey" she said, surprising him when she walked up beside him.

"Hey" she said back, pulling out the chair next to him for her to sit.

"No thanks, I can't stay, probably best since your girlfriend is on her way" Jordan said.

Woody visibly cringed when she called Lu his girlfriend and Jordan was very pleased by his reaction.

"Jordan, I thought you wanted to talk, If you came here to fight, I'm not up for it, we did enough of that this morning" he said tiredly.

"Woody, I need to say something to you and I need you to not interrupt me while I'm saying it, because if you do, I may not be able to finish, can you do that?" she asked seriously.

"I'll try" he agreed.

"Okay here's the thing, I'm in love with you Woody, I know I have really crappy timing telling you this now since you're with Lu but in my defense, I did tell you once before, anyways we always seem to have crappy timing but the point is I'm saying it now, I love you and I want to be with you, and I just want you to think about that" Jordan said.

"Wow, Jordan, I..." He started.

"You're interrupting" she admonished.

"Sorry" he said, holding his hands up in surrender, indicating he wouldn't do it again.

"If you can tell me right now that you are absolutely one hundred percent sure that you don't want to be with me then I will walk away and leave you alone, we'll never speak of this again, what do you say?" she asked nervously.

He thought about it silently for a second "Of course I can't say that Jordan" he admitted, looking down.

"Okay, I'll take that, goodnight Woody, enjoy your dinner" she smiled triumphantly and turned quickly to go, leaving woody sitting there confused while she was elated, she was still in it she smiled to herself on her way out the door.


	5. Why now?

The next day Jordan was called out to a homicide scene where Woody was the lead detective

He nodded his head at her as a greeting as she got out of her car with her bag, she could feel the butterflies doing somersaults in her tummy at the sight of him. "Come on Jordan, pull yourself together" she said to herself under her breath. "It's just Woody"

"Hey" he greeted her, walking over to the edge of the crime scene to hold the tape up enough for her to duck under.

"Hey" she said back, somewhat nervously, trying to read a reaction from his expression.

"Hey Woody, I'm not going to be able to make dinner tonight, there was a police involved shooting and I'm going to need to talk to the officer later" Lu said, having approached them from the other direction and not having seen Jordan.

"Okay" Woody said quietly, praying that the women wouldn't get into an all out fight right there in the middle of the crime scene.

"Jordan" Lu greeted her less than warmly and glaring at her.

"Tallulah" Jordan said back equally coldly, and not one to be intimidated, stared her down.

"Okay, Lu, call me later, Jordan, let's get to work" Woody said, hoping to end the standoff.

"Okay honey, Ill make sure to find you later" Lu said, pulling Woody's face down to hers and giving him a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the crime scene amongst all the cops.

Woody looked around, cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Lu smirked at Jordan and left.

"The body is over there" Woody said focusing on Jordan. She glared back at him.

"I guess you didn't tell her what we talked about" Jordan said angrily.

"No, I hadn't mentioned it to her just yet" Woody admitted, not looking at her.

"And why is that?" she questioned.

"Because I don't know what to think Jordan, I don't know what the hell is going on anymore" he said frustrated.

"What do you mean you don't know what to think? I laid it all out on the line for you plain as could be" she defended.

"Yes, you're absolutely right, you did, after four years of NOT being able to say it, you finally said what I wanted to hear for so long but did you even contemplate why you are suddenly so willing to say it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely confused.

"You only said it because I'm with Lu now, all this time of it just being me and you, both of us completely available, you couldn't do it, you always said we were better off as friends no matter how much I protested" he explained.

"That's not why" Jordan said shaking her head in protest.

"It is Jordan, you don't really want to be with me, you just don't want anybody else to be with me either, you want to always have the option" he said angrily.

"I can't believe that's what you think" she said in disbelief of his reaction.

"What am I supposed to think Jordan? After all this time? All the time we could have been together and you constantly turning me down and pushing me away, why now that I am in a normal, healthy relationship for the first time in four years should I throw it all away just so you can screw with my emotions then just as quickly toss me away?"

Jordan just stared at him, willing the tears not to come. "I've got to go, I'll get you another M.E." she said quickly gathering her stuff and hurrying away.

"Jordan" he called after her, but she didn't respond. She got in her car and sped away, the tears that had been threatening to fall before now fell freely down her cheeks.

She called in to the office to get another M.E. to respond and she marked out sick for the rest of the day so she could go home.

Later that afternoon, Lily went over to Jordan's. She knocked on the door but got no response.

"Jordan, I know you're in there, let me in" she called out.

Jordan opened the door, she was in her pajamas and had a glass of wine in her hand, her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying"

Lily just looked at her. "He didn't believe me" Jordan said, not waiting for Lily to ask her about it.

"How could he not believe you?" Lily asked irately, coming in and shutting the door behind her. Jordan poured her a glass of wine.

"He said it's not real, that I only said it because he's with Lu, that if I really felt this way I would have been able to say it before when we were both available, all the time he's been trying to be with me" Jordan explained.

"What a jackass!" Lily said angrily.

"Maybe he's right, maybe he is better off with Lu, I had four years to decide how I feel about him and I took my sweet time, now maybe it is just too late" she said dejectedly.

"You cant believe that Jordan, you have to stay in this, make him see, you two are so meant to be together, everyone knows it but the two of you" Lily assured her.

"I don't know Lily" she protested.

"I do, you can't quit, Jordan Cavanaugh doesn't quit and if there is anything worth fighting for it's this" Lily told her.


	6. Hearing the truth

Before Lily left Jordan's place she managed to sneak her journal out with her. She went straight to Woody's place with it and pounded impatiently on his door.

He swung the door open ready to go off on whoever was on the other side of it. "Lily" he greeted her more gently once he saw who it was.

She looked at him harshly and held the book out in front of her, preparing to read.

"January 7th, 2002. I met Woosy today, he's a new detective with the BPD but he's from some godforsaken backwoods town in Wisconsin, he's as cute as can be but wow is he green, he's gonna need a lot of work but there is plenty of potential there, oh the things I could do to the farmboy, I bet he blushes" Lily read out loud.

"What is that?" Woody asked, nodding at the book.

"It's Jordan's, just listen" she admonished.

"Her diary?" Woody asked uncertainly.

"Her journal Woody, no one over the age of 12 has a diary" Lily corrected.

"September 23rd 2002. Woody and I have gotten really close, he's my best friend, I've never had a friend like him, he's the only person who has ever been consistently there for me, I really think he'd do anything for me but only god knows why because I am constantly getting him into trouble, everybody thinks he has a crush on me, okay maybe I know he has a crush on me but the truth is I've kinda got a crush on him too, God help us both! When I went to L.A. to find answers to mom's murder I got in a little trouble, okay maybe it was more like a lot of trouble. I was in jail and Woody came all the way across the country to bail me out, again he was there for me but I'll never understand why he does these things for me.

"Decemeber 2nd 2002. Woody and I went to California on a case, we got stranded out in the desert and we kissed, things might have gone further but we were interrupted, what I would have given NOT to be interrupted, I bet he is amazing in bed! He wanted to talk about it but I cut him off saying we are better off as friends, he looked so sad when I told him then he asked for one more kiss for the road, both kisses were little but they felt amazing, maybe if we were ever stranded on a desert island things could finally happen"

"May 1st, 2005" My birthday, a time of year I always dread. I've never been one for celebrating birthdays, I prefer to let them come and go without a lot of fuss but Woody likes to make a big fuss, he showed up with all these balloons and the ring. He called it a friendship ring but it was diamond so naturally I freaked out and told him that it was too much, that I couldn't accept it, the look on his face when I told him about killed me, he looked so hurt when I told him then he started acting like a complete jackass because he was mad at me. Somewhere along the line I decided that maybe we should just go for it and I wanted the ring back but when I got ready to tell him that he backpedaled and said I was right that we should just be friends, why can't we ever be on the same page?"

"May 15, 2005. Woody got shot; they called me and told me he'd been shot by the sniper that had been preying on cops, all the others died. I have never been so scared in my entire life, I don't know what I would ever do if I lost him, he's my best friend and everything to me, I love him, I told him that before they took him to surgery, I hope he heard me"

Woody swallowed hard. "Lily" he said, trying to stop her.

"No, you need to hear this Woody, just listen" Lily told him gently.

"He hard me alright but he didn't believe me, he said I only said it out of pity and he told me to get out of his room, how's that for irony? It takes something like this to give me a kick in the ass and admit how I feel about him and now it's too late, he's changed, he doesn't want me anymore"

"Lily, that's enough" Woody said, his voice strained with emotion.

"Just one more, I promise" Lily said.

"January 8, 2006. Woody and I made love, we were stranded at the Lucy Carver Inn and it just happened. It was amazing, I wish the roads wouldn't have opened so that we would have to stay there for a few more days but we would have to come back to Boston eventually and face the music. Somehow JD knew without me telling him, he said we could get past it but I know there's no way we can, It's woody, I couldn't deny that it meant something, it meant everything"

"Why are you telling me this stuff?" Woody asked.

"I just thought you should know, look Woody I cant tell you what to do, I know you and Jordan have this whole complicated relationship and you're involved with Lu now so you have to decide, if you want to choose Lu then choose Lu but I wont let you pretend that Jordan isn't real" she said closing the journal and walking out the door.


	7. Reacting to the truth

The next day Jordan was the responding M.E. on Woody's case.

He smiled at her nervously as she approached "Hey Jordan" he said, trying unsuccessfully to sound casual.

"Hey Woody, what's up?" she greeted him, trying to read his expression.

"Uh, nothing, how are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm good, and you?" she asked, staring at him, trying to figure out why the hell he was acting so nervous around her.

"Good, I'm glad you're good, you deserve to be good" he bumbled.

"You are?" she asked incredulously

"Yeah of course, I mean you're a medical examiner for Christ's sake, I don't think you're appreciated enough, I applaud you Dr. Cavanaugh" he said blundering.

"You applaud me?" she said questioningly. "Woody, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm cool, what?" he asked.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked exasperated.

"Like what? How am I acting? He asked oblivious.

"Like a buffoon!" she said irritated.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just…." He started, looking down at the ground.

"Woody, what is it? Spit it out! She demanded, looking at him expectantly.

"Lily read me your journal" he said quickly.

"What?" she said loudly

"No, no, don't be mad at her, she was just trying to help" he tried to explain.

"I'm going to kill her!" she hissed angrily.

"Nothing bad, strictly PG" he assured her.

"Oh my god, I cannot do this, I cannot" she said mortified at what Lily had done.

"Jordan its okay" he tried to soothe her.

"I've got to get to work, we are not to speak of this again while we're working understand?" Jordan made him agree. He nodded in response, not wanting to push her to talk about it, he knew she was an extremely private person and what Lily had done while trying to help was a complete invasion of privacy and Jordan was humiliated.

Jordan finished up at the scene as quickly as she could; she was desperate to be anywhere but there with Woody.

She got finished and headed back to the morgue on a mission to find and kill Lily.

She stormed into her office and slammed the door shut behind her with a loud thud, Lily was on the phone "I'm going to have to call you back" she said, noting Jordan's hostility.

"You had no right" Jordan yelled as Lily hung up the phone.

"Ok, what are we talking about?" Lily asked, trying to play innocent

"Oh don't give me that crap, you know exactly what we're talking about, you read Woody my personal, private journal! how could you?"

"I had to Jordan, I saw him slipping away from you and I decided we needed to do something drastic to keep you in the game, that's why I did it, you can be mad if you want to but I was only trying to help" she explained.

Jordan huffed and turned to go, retreating out the door and again slamming it behind her with a loud thud. Lily sighed.

Jordan reentered her office a moment later, swinging open the door but this time closing it softly behind her and walking calmly over and taking a seat across from Lily.

"What did he say?" she asked softly.

Lily smiled, happy her friend was still willing to talk to her.

"It got to him" Lily smiled triumphantly.

"It must have, he was acting like a total moron this morning when I saw him, he didn't know what to say" Jordan laughed.

"I think it looks good" Lily smiled encouragingly. "I think he just needed to know you're serious"

"Well I think he got that message loud and clear, now he just has to decide what to do about it" Jordan shrugged.


	8. Realizations

Woody got back to his office to find Lu waiting for him.

"Hey" he greeted her with a small smile.

"Woody, what's going on?" She asked seriously.

"Well I just got back from a scene" he started to explain.

"Not with work, with you" she said annoyed at his attempt to side step the issue.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to feign innocence.

"I know what's going on with Jordan, that she's trying to get you back; did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Police departments might as well be high schools as much gossip comes through this place" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you" Woody tried to explain half heartedly.

"No, you didn't want to tell me because you haven't decided what you're going to do, if you were sure you were going to stay with me you would have told me right off the bat and said don't worry honey, you have nothing to worry about" she told him.

Woody frowned in response "I'm sorry Lu, I didn't know this was going to happen" he said softly.

"But you hoped it would" she said back, determined to get to the truth.

Again, Woody frowned and looked away.

"I see, well I'm going to make this really easy for you, my old job in Virginia wants me back and the only thing holding me back was us but it seems there is no us so that's it" she said getting up and leaving his office with a slam of the door.

Woody put his face in his hands and exhaled deeply. Then he caught sight of a picture of him and Jordan out of the corner of his eye, the picture was of the two of them dancing that Lily had taken without them realizing it, they were holding each other close and not paying any attention whatsoever to anything except each other. He picked up the picture and stared at it then looked around his office and realized there weren't any pictures of him and Lu even though Lu had been his girlfriend and Jordan had not. Even though anyone looking at the picture of him and Jordan would have certainly thought they were a couple.

Woody went over to the morgue to find Jordan. He saw Lily in the hallway. "Woody" she called out to him.

"Hey Lily, Is Jordan around?" he asked.

"No, she decided to take a personal day" Lily told him.

Woody nodded and left.

"Bye" Lily said, but he was already gone.

Woody drove to Jordan's apartment; he knocked and got no answer. "Jordan?" he called out, in case she just wasn't answering the door. He suddenly remembered all the times he had been in Jordan's apartment, watching movies, making dinner, putting her to bed when she'd had too much to drink after a night out at her dad's bar, goodnight hugs and kisses on the cheek, attempts to give goodnight kisses on the lips, four years of memories between the two of them.

He figured maybe she'd gone for a run; she usually did that to unwind so he went to their running spot. She wasn't there either but again he remembered all the runs they'd taken, all the private talks they'd shared while on their jogs, the time she'd twisted her ankle and he'd carried her in his arms all the way back to her car then driven her home and taken care of her despite her protests, the bitter conversation they'd had about her going on a blind date before he got shot.

Next he went to the bar that was formerly the Pogue, figuring maybe she'd gone to get a drink but she wasn't there either. Even though the bar wasn't her dad's anymore and looked different, it was still the same to him, he could still picture all the times he's been there with Jordan and the gang, all the celebrations, all the crappy days after a bad day at work, and all the dances. He closed his eyes and swore he could feel her arms around him even then.

He decided to go back to her apartment and wait for her. She still wasn't back when he got there so he sat out in the hall to wait; he still had a key but didn't feel right about using it.

She got home a while later, he had his eyes closed, his head leaned back against the wall.

She smiled at the sight of him, she gently leaned down and touched his shoulder gently "Hey" she greeted him.

He quickly opened his eyes and grinned at her, "Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day" he told her.

"Sorry, I took the day off so I've been running errands, getting stuff done I usually don't have time for, did you need something on a case?" she asked, opening her door.

"No, I needed to talk to you" he said seriously.

Jordan felt her stomach do a somersault, nervously wondering what he needed to talk to her about. "Oh?" she asked nervously, entering her apartment and nodding for him to come in too.

"Yeah I looked for you all over, I went to the morgue, and came here, and went to the bar, and everywhere I went I saw us, talking, laughing, dancing, fighting, crying" he told her.

She stared at him, unsure of where he was going with this "Yeah, I guess we've been through a lot" she said.

He grinned "That's an understatement if I ever heard one"

"So did you decide?" She asked, cutting to the chase, her nervousness reaching a breaking point, she had to know one way or the other.

He grinned, and crossed the room to her CD player and turned it on, then slowly made his way back over to her and held out his hand.

"Woody" she said.

He put his fingers over her lips to silence her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight and pressing his face into his neck.

"Lu and I broke up, she knew what was going on with us and she said I didn't tell her because I wasn't sure of what I was going to do, she said if I were going to choose her, I would have told her because she wouldn't have had anything to worry about but of course I couldn't do that, so she went back to Virginia to her old job" he told her. She smiled happily against his shoulder.

"I can tell you're smiling" he grinned, his head against hers. She laughed out loud at that.

"As soon as she left I noticed that picture of us dancing that Lily took and I realized that I didn't have any pictures of me and Lu even though we were actually a couple and you and I never were, but anyone who saw that picture would think we were a couple, the way we were holding each other so tight, not even noticing someone taking a picture" he said, pulling back to look at her.

"I'm in love with you Jordan Cavanaugh, and we have to be together" he grinned happily.

She laughed, teary eyed "Oh thank god" she said and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him deeply.


End file.
